


When I Grow Too Old to Dream

by The_Shy_One



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Celebrations, Character Death, Drabble, Established Relationship, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired by Music, M/M, Mandalorian Culture, Older Din, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27336358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shy_One/pseuds/The_Shy_One
Summary: Din processes Paz's death as he performs a Kote Ky'ram for his husband.
Relationships: Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Din Djarin, Din Djarin/Paz Vizsla
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	When I Grow Too Old to Dream

It was a sad day. Din laid on the cot, willing himself to stand, to get ready for what had to be done today. Sadness curled around his heart, constricted it when he thought about what he had to do to honour Paz. 

Paz who had died honourably in battle. Paz who wanted to be honoured as they had done before being driven into hiding - who probably dreamed of earning such an honourable death when he was young to warrant getting a Kote Ky’ram. It was what many warriors of the Creed wanted, even Din had pondered that for himself before becoming a Beroya for the Covert on Neverro. It wouldn’t be the same kind of celebration that Din had heard about, wouldn’t be as joyous as Paz probably imagined for himself. But Din did everything he could to get close to it, to offer his riduur a funeral that would honour him, his life and his death. 

He still had Paz’s armour, packed away to keep safe. He would pass down if he adopted another child that it would fit. It was also something to remember his riduur besides all the memories and dreams they shared together. 

He sighs as he hears others outside the room moving around and gets up to dress for the funeral.

Suddenly he stands at the pyre, holding the kid in his one hand and the torch in the other. The kid stayed quiet, watching as Din put the torch to Paz’s wrapped body and set it aflame. All around him he hears chants, stories about his husband. It varies from who tells it, but it was enough to lighten the sadness that felt like it was permanently wrapped around his heart (and would stay that way for a while. He remembered the sadness staying there for years after his parents’ death, his buir’s death shortly after he became Beroya. It would fade, but it would take time to do so.)

He doesn’t join in the festivities of his friends, only listening as they spoke about Paz, the good and bad the man had done over the years with them. He also watched as the child babbled as well, his words slowly said as he offered up a story here and there. 

For a brief moment, he was proud that his kid was speaking even if it was halted in many areas. He didn’t think he would live long enough for such a development since his species seemed to live for a long time, much longer than any other species that Din had come across. And here he was, listening to his kid talk about his buir, about how Paz was a good father. 

If he wasn’t surrounded by friends, he would weep, combining happiness and sadness all in one go. 

The celebration winded down along with the fire from the pyre. His friends went to their rooms, offering their condolences as they went. At some point, the kid fell asleep and he decided to put them in their cot. He lingered for a few moments, watching as they continued to sleep soundly. 

Then Din returns to the pyre, watching as the last of the flames died down. He stares at the ashes, the streaks of black on the slab of stone from the fire, knowing that was all that was left of his husband. 

At some point, he takes off his helmet, puts it on the pyre. The night air curls around his hair, moving it lightly as he continues to stare down at the pyre. 

The only thing going through his mind is the memory of their last kiss. The one Paz offered before they went to fight part of the Imps. It wasn’t intense or filled with promises like many would expect of their situation. It was just a kiss, something to remember for each other if one of them didn’t make it out. 

It was a tradition at this point, one that had brought comfort to Din whenever they faced off their opponents. It still brought comfort as he remembered Paz’s smile as he learned away, soft, but determined to fight the Imps before it was covered by his helmet. Somehow, Din knew the man was still smiling beneath his blue helmet as they went after their enemies together.

A breath, a beat. Then he picked up his helmet and put it back on. Softly he said,” Ret’uryce mhi Paz.”

There was no answer and yet he smiled as he turned away and headed back to his room. He hopes that he’d given Paz the Kote Ky’ram that the man wanted. Din just hopes he gets to see the man once more. 

Hopes they can embrace each other once more he joins Paz after his death. Warriors, Riduurs, even in death, they’ll be together.

**Author's Note:**

> Kote Ky'ram - Glory Death or Mandalorian Death Ceremony  
> Riduur - Partner, husband, wife  
> Boyera - Bounty Hunter   
> Ret’uryce mhi - Goodbye, lit. Maybe we’ll meet again. 
> 
> Did this drabble after listening to the song, When I Grow Too Old to Dream by Linda Ronstadt and paired it up with Din/Paz, especially when they've grown old together. It was fun, even if from now on I'll tear up a bit whenever I listen to that song since it'll remind me of those two.
> 
> Hopefully, it was a good drabble to read. :D


End file.
